1. Field
The present invention relates generally to intrusion detection.
2. Relevant Background
Common intrusion detection systems primarily utilize a camera for security purposes and are not very effective in populous environments (e.g., corporate and government buildings/offices/structures/compounds, military installations, airports, hospitals, universities, etc.). This is because there is no way for a security person viewing the display from the camera to differentiate between authorized people and unauthorized people.
Further, security systems that utilize tokens to allow for the entry and exit of authorized people into and out of secure areas, are also ineffective in that there is no way for the display to verify to a security person whether a person actually has a token once they are in the secure area. For example, swipe cards are often used as a token to let people through a door and into a building, however, other people often tail-gate in as well. Once a person is in a building, they may be seen on a display from a camera, but there is no way for a security person viewing them to determine whether or not they have an authorized token.